Many frictionally resistant rope exercise devices have been devised over the years. In general, these devices comprise a rigid object about which a rope is wound. Handles are attached to each end of the rope. A person exercises with the device by grasping the handle on one end of the rope and pulling the rope so that it winds around the object. Friction between the rope and the rigid object inhibits travel of the rope, and provides exercise resistance. Resistance can be varied by increasing or decreasing the number of turns of the rope around the object. An exerciser can also vary the resistance by pinching or holding the free end of the rope, and by loosening or tightening this hold on the free end of the rope.
In some frictionally resistant exercise devices one handle is secured to each end of the rope, and a person using the device grasps the handles at both ends of the rope during an exercise routine. To exercise with such devices a person alternately pulls each of the handles. Because the exerciser always has both handles in his hands at all times, and thus because he is always holding the free end of the rope, it is relatively easy in these type of devices to vary the resistance either by holding back or easing up on the free end of the rope while exercising. The exerciser can also vary the resistance by increasing the number of turns that the rope winds around the object. Other exercise devices are constructed with dual handles at each end of the rope so that a person using the device grasps only one end of the rope at a time. Using both hands the person grasps both handles at one end of the rope and pulls. After pulling the rope through the object in one direction, the person releases the handles, grasps the handles on the other end of the rope with both hands, and pulls the rope back through the object. In this type of device the exerciser most often varies the exercise resistance by varying the number of turns of the rope around the object. It is difficult, while grasping the handles on one end of the rope, to vary resistance by holding the free end of the rope. Accordingly, the object about which a rope is wound in this type of device is often large and complex to accommodate the desired number of turns, and to increase the ease with which one can vary the number of turns.
Objects used in many rope exercise devices contain two guides that align the rope as it enters and exits the object. These guides add weight and complexity to the object. The guides also can contribute unintentionally to the tension of the rope when the rope is not pulled directly through the guides, as occurs when a person using the device pulls the rope in varying directions for exercise purposes. In other devices the rope must travel over or through points which undesirably pinch, crimp, or twist the rope, thereby causing premature failure of the rope.
Because of the complexity of many devices one is limited with respect to where and how he or she can mount the device. It is desirable, however, to mount the device at varying locations to accommodate the exercise needs of a consumer.